High performance computing systems employ very large numbers of computing elements coupled together via a computing network fabric. Processing throughput of such systems is affected by many factors, including the performance of the network fabric. Improvements are constantly being made to these networking fabrics and to techniques being used to communicate via these networking fabrics.